True Love's Last Kiss
by june is today
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all face Naraku in the final battle. Friends are killed. Kikyou senses this and watches the battle in hiding. When she finally does come out, emotional and fatal things happen. One-shot. InuyashaxKikyou


Well, this is gonna be a one-shot. I just got the idea in my head while I was writing the second chapter to my other Inuyasha fic, Break Me. I thought it was pretty sad, but good material. Please comment!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.....or anything that has to do with Inuyasha.....u.u

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou never thought that the despicable demon could actually harm Inuyasha that much, but she was wrong. The miko had been watching from behind the trees, knowing that they wouldn't be able to tell she was there since she smelled of dirt and clay, and her Shinidamachuu (a/n: dead soul insects) were far, far away.

She had thought that the power of the demon-slayer, Sango, the monk with the wind tunnel, Miroku, and the miko who was said to be stronger than her, Kagome, combined with Inuyasha's hanyou power would be able to stop one evil hanyou, Naraku. She was utterly disappointed to find that she was wrong, and had known when the soul of her reincarnation had come back to her, meaning Kagome was dead.

When she had reached the battlefield, she discovered that the monk and demon-slayer were almost, _almost_ dead, and with their last breaths, they had made a successful attempt to drag their beaten and bruised bodies to each other, and die in the arms of the ones they loved- each other. Although it almost made her cry, in the back of her mind she wished that was how she and Inuyasha could have died all those fifty years ago.

It took her a few seconds to find the dead body of Kagome, and that was because she had been thrown into some tall grass, but still visible. Kikyou had thought she was wearing a completely red outfit, but then the ancient miko remembered that Kagome had always worn a white and green school outfit to Feudal Japan. Kikyou cringed. Her reincarnation's body looked as if the skin on her legs had been torn off, and like someone had spilled red paint on her hair, but no, it was blood, blood, blood. Kagome's stormy blue eyes were completely open, but now they were a faded grey. Kikyou wanted to sob. Sure, she might not have had too much affection for this Kagome, but this girl was still another form of her. In a twisted sense, Kikyou had a sort of motherly love for Kagome, and now she was dead.

She returned her attention to the fight between the holder of her hatred, and the holder of her undying love. Naraku looked pretty battered, but Inuyasha looked a little worse. Kikyou covered her mouth and felt two tears stream down her face. It was all she could to keep from screaming in sadness. She watched the fight continue, each getting their fair share of blows. Another stream of tears ran down her pale face, and she soon regretted it as Inuyasha turned his head towards her and said "The salt from tears." Taking the opportunity, Naraku leapt forward and made a deep gash in Inuyasha's chest. Kikyou screamed, "No, Inuyasha!" Her beloved hanyou looked at her with golden eyes filled with pain and despair. "Kikyou...." he mouthed. The miko now had tears flowing freely down her face as sobs escaped her lips.

"Ah, here to watch your lover die?" Naraku said. He laughed insultingly at Kikyou and Inuyasha. The miko stepped forward, and proclaimed, "I will always love Inuyasha! You will never see his death!" Naraku stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow at her. " Is that so, dear maiden? Look at him now! He's bleeding to death. Why don't I stop his suffering right now and finish him off?" he questioned. A look of horror crossed Kikyou's face as she yelled, "Never!" That only made Naraku smirk as he began to walk towards Inuyasha.

"I will never allow it!" were the last words Naraku ever heard. Kikyou had filled with rage as she pulled an arrow out of her quiver and aimed it in her bow. Naraku turned to her with a look of indifference on his face. Putting all her energy into the arrow, it began to glow brightly, brighter than ever before. Kikyou then fired the holy arrow at him, a twirling stream of light behind it as it struck his heart. The miko had collapsed to her hands and knees in sorrow and exhaustion with deep sobs erupting from her throat, and tears coming down heavily.

"K...K....Kikyou....." She heard his weak voice, which immediately made her look up. Naraku was lying on the ground, half his body blown apart. That made her feel somewhat satisfied, but she still had to find the voice. If Miroku and Naraku were dead, it had to be.....Inuyasha. She wiped away her tears and stood up, supporting herself with a tree. "Ki.....Kikyou...." the voice said again. This time she was sure it was Inuyasha, so she made her way across the tiny battlefield to him.

When she reached him, she immediately fell on her knees, and embraced him. "Inuyasha," she said through tears, "I love you. I love you with every last breath in this clay body. I should have known you would never betray me... Oh, Inuyasha! I love you..." She sobbed into his hair, which was partially matted with blood. "Kikyou...." Inuyasha whispered. She quickly looked down at him. "Inuyasha?" she whispered with hope. "I.... I love.... I love you too..... I always will... And I always have....." he struggled with words. Kikyou felt the light tapping of something on her knee, and when she looked, Inuyasha had the complete Shikon no Tama in his hand. "I want you.....to....be.....human.... alive again."

Kikyou looked at him with disbelief. "No, Inuyasha!" she began, "We can use the Shikon no Tama so we can _both_ become humans! Life is not worth living without you!" He made small noises of pain as he replied, "I've evaded death many times in my life... and now... it's... my time...." "No, Inuyasha, no! It can't happen like that! We were meant to be together!" she cut in. But he ignored her words and continued, "But you must promise me.... once you are human again... you must give me...." he grinned through his pain, "a kiss." Tears fell onto Inuyasha's clothes from Kikyou's eyes as she came to terms that Inuyasha would not change his mind. "I.... I promise you, Inuyasha."

She took the Shikon no Tama from his hands, and stood a yard away from him. After insisting that he wish himself better, he yelled at her, "This is my time, Kikyou! Respect my dying wishes!" Kikyou was slightly startled, but finally gave in to his pleas. With tears running down her face, she made the wish. (a/n: I don't really know what happens when you wish on the Shikon no Tama)

A bright light surrounded her as the jewel lifted out of her hands. Before she knew what was happening, she was beginning to be lifted off of the ground. Kikyou closed her eyes, and let the magic transform her back into a human. When her feet touched the ground, she opened her eyes.

Kikyou felt indescribable. She no longer needed Shinidamachuu. She no longer needed souls. She no longer needed to run. She no longer needed the horrid things that were necessary when her body was but of clay, dirt, and bones. And there was only one thing she did need, and that one thing was Inuyasha.

With fluid grace, she walked towards him. Kikyou could tell his life was going away fast. The sadness suddenly flooded back into her as she reached him, and she began to cry once more as she fell onto her human knees. "Inuyasha, why do you not want to live? Is it because of me? Is it because of Kagome? Please, give me a reason!" she cried out to him. With barely any life force left, Inuyasha looked at her with sorrowful eyes, and replied, "I have done many bad things in the past, and, as I have told you, evaded death countless times, and now I have done a good deed. I have rid a pure evil from the world, and while doing that, I killed the three friends I love the most. It is my time, Kikyou. It is not you, I would rather live just to be by your side. It is partly because of Kagome, because she was one of my beloved friends. Please, do not blame yourself. Just keep your promise...." He made a yelp from pain.

Kikyou held her hand to her heart as she almost exploded from sadness. She placed her free hand under Inuyasha's head, and brought her lips to his. For the first time in so many years, she had felt warmth.

And with this warmth came true love's last kiss.


End file.
